Wedding Day
by BensidySVU
Summary: Its Catherine and Warrick's wedding and the whole team is invited! Heavy NSR, GC friendship, WN friendship


Its Catherine and Warrick's wedding day! And the whole team is invited!

Chapter 1: Wedding

Sara and Nick walked into the church and took a seat near the middle where Greg, Grissom, Doc Robbins, David, Brass and other familar faces from the lab were.

"Hey" Nick said as he quietly slid into the aisle next to Grissom.

Sara waddle-walked down into the aisle. She was in her seven and a half month of pregnancy. She braced herself on the top of the pew and the other on her abdomen and slowly lowered herself down. Nick put his hand on the small of her back and the other on her side and helped lower her down. Sara groaned as she finally touched base with the pew.

"This sucks" Sara complained as she ran her hands over her bulging belly.

A/N: Set in season 7, but no GSR took place Sara and Nick are dating but you would of figured that out :)

"You only got a month and a half left before you wish that sucker was still in there" Greg smiled

"This isnt funny Greg" Sara snapped

Sara's feet were swelling and aching like the rest of her body. And her back was killing her. And she was one of the unfortunate women who suffered morning sickness all 9 months.

"Wasnt trying to crack a joke" Greg mumbled

"She's been like this all week, especially when we went dress shopping" Nick mumbled back.

Yes Nick _somehow _conviced the cranky, pregnant Sara to buy and wear a navy blue dress to Catherine and Warricks wedding.

"Sucks for you Nicky" Greg sank back into his seat.

"So when is the baby actually due?" Wendy asked

Sara closed her eyes and rested her head on Nicks shoulder indicating that she was already tired and ready to go home even though they just arrived.

Nick placed his hand on her stomache "She's due March 26th"

"Are you gonna marry her? I mean it is the right thing to do since you got her knocked up" Greg jumped back into the conversation.

Sara's face turned a bright shade of red. Nick just chuckled.

"I dont know" Doc Robbins joined in "Are you gonna marry her because you love? Or because you have a baby on the way and feel you have to be together"

"And marrying means commiting, you cant have a new girl every week week Nicky" Brass added

Nick and Sara just ignored them.

"When does this wedding start?" Nick asked

"Five minutes" Grissom finally spoke

"Or right now" Greg said wacthing Warrick walk to the front of the church.

The music started to play and the bridesmaids and groomsmen (I think thats what you call them) began walking down the aisle in slow motion. A little girl skipped down the aisle shorty after them tossing little white petals out of a wicker basket with maroon velvet. They didnt have the ringbarrier but that was fine because everything else was beautiful. Especially Catherine. The organ play began to play the "Here Come the Bride" tune. Shortly after Catherine came through the doors wearing a spotless white strapless wedding gown with a train. Her hair was in a curly bun, and her make-up was amazing. She didnt have to worry about being the most beautiful woman in the room. She carried white roses in hand.

"Nick she looks beautiful" Sara glanced at Nick then back at Catherine "I wish I was that tiny"

Nick smiled and rested his hand on Sara's large belly.

The ceremony was beautiful the minister began reading the wedding rituals.

"Do you take Warrick Brown take, Catherine Willows to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The minister asked Warrick

"I do"

"And do you Catherine Willows take Warrick Brown to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do"

"You may now kiss your bride"

The crowd cheered as Warrick and Catherine shared a light but long kiss.

When the cheering died down the minister turned to the crowd.

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Brown"

And the cheering started up again.

Okay so I got the idea at my uncles wedding! Sorry if its cheesy just came to me. One more chapter left its the reception. Review! I also have a new story coming out. Remember Daddy Grissom? Well he's back! Will be up soon! Review!


End file.
